Various computer systems requires character input by a user. Depending on the input device used, character input to a graphical user interface can become tedious. For example, conventional graphical character input displays consist of characters arranged in a keyboard fashion on a display screen. When interacting with such character input displays using a basic controller, a user must navigate the graphical keyboard display using multidirectional and non-uniform navigation paths. Such input mechanisms are inefficient and frustrating for the user.